Happy Birthday Cherry Blossom
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: sakura comes outside on her bday, aware that no one gives a care that it's her bday, not good at summaries, ItaSaku...yeah...somehow...better than it sounds, R


1**SM: Diss be another naruto fanfictions, yayness, (you guys are probably tired of me doing dis and not updating, although, for you guys sake I decided that I'd do my best to finish Chibi Love cause I like the feeling of that story XD, writing it is so FUN! Ahem, I mean, it's good I guess, anyways, dis be a ItaSaku one shot, hahahahahaha! I am evil! I just love that pairing, although I am STILL a SasuSaku fan, I am both, mwuhahaha! It's so FUN, I love this, okies, now disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: dammit, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have deep feelings for Sakura and Itachi would be jealous and try to do something about it...somehow...yeah...story plot for that fic is underdevelopment...see? This is what I do...I type crap fanfiction! I do not own Naruto, but if I did -repeats-**

_**ItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSaku**_

Sakura looked outside at the pouring rain hitting her window as though it were going to break through. She wished she was out there instead of in her house doing chores. Chores...oh the pain! She'd rather be training with Sasuke or Naruto ...but mostly Sasuke. She wished he was there, with her. Not gone. With Orochimaru.

Is nothing fair these days? Sasuke had left her to cry her heart out, the weather was teasing her and she was doing chores! It's her birthday for crying out loud! Her parents, she'd thought, had forgotten because they went on a mission the day before and told her to clean up the house!

"Cruel, mean, uncaring, SOB's" she murmured. "Leaving alone to clean on a day like today?"

"**Dammit! Those bastard's are gonna pay!" **Inner Sakura screamed, **"Screw them! I'm going outside whether they want me to or not, cha!" **and with that Sakura dropped the broom and stormed outside, not bothering to grab a coat, her weapons, anything...

She laughed and twirled happily, unaware of the crimson eyes watching from a distance. All he could see, though, was a blur of pink fuzz dancing. 'What is that?' he thought as he approached the fuzz.

Sakura was to caught up in her twirling to notice the figure approaching her. It could have just been a passerby anyway, right?

"Haha! No one can ever stop me, for I am Sakura Haruno! Fear my power!" she yelled, throwing an imaginary kunai. She laughed, "I've completely lost my mind! Playing ninja? That sounds like something Naruto would do!" she doubled over in laughter.

"You seem to be having fun..."she froze as she heard a deep voice coming from right behind her. (a/n: OMG, I wonder who it is!)

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I being to loud? I'll keep it down, okay, sir?" she asked turning around to face the man. He didn't look old at all, really. Although she stared at him, awestruck. Were those the sharingan? Sasuke's sharingan? Uchiha sharingan?

"Sir?" he asked, shocked that she'd say something like that to him. He was way to young to be called sir.

For a moment they both stared at each other, shocked, until Sakura decided to speak up.

"Who are you?" she asked him, staring him in the eyes. He was definitely NO T Sasuke, she was one hundred percent sure of that, but then- could he be?

"That's not any of your concern, **ma'am**." He teased, stressing the ma'am. It was payback for calling him sir.

"Sorry I called you sir, it's just- I didn't know who you were, which leads me to ask again- Who are you?" she repeated herself. She really hoped he wasn't who she thought he was...

" It's none of your concern, miss..." he wandered off, not knowing her name as well.

"Well, it looks like we're in a predicament here, huh? She asked him, "You don't know my name either. What a coincidence." she mocked him.

He glared at her. Insolent little-

"It's my birthday, you know?" she said, bringing up the subject she wished didn't bother her so much, but it did...how could they forget her birthday?

"Oh, how wonderful for you that must be." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Not really..." she sighed.

"Oh, how awful." he said. His words sounded like he cared, but his voice, did not.

"Yeah, no one cares about the Cherry Blossom outside in the rain..." she sighed.

"Cherry Blossom?" he asked, now sounding interested. Although you can't help but wonder why was he wasting time with some retard who stood in the rain.

Sakura gasped at that. She had just told him her name on accident! Who does that? Damn name meanings!

"Sakura..." He said, almost to low that she could not hear him.

"So, now that you know my name, what's yours?" she said, hoping he would give a name: Uchiha.

He paused for a second, and then responded. "Itachi..." in a whisper.

"Itachi? Weasel?" she asked, and soon, she began laughing. "Your name is weasel? How did you make it through your child hood?" she continued to laugh, but then she noticed him, glaring daggers at her...or more like through her...

"Why do you find that funny?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "If I laughed because you were named after a weak, stupid, overrated and disgustingly beautiful tree, would you be happy?" his eyes narrowed and he continued walking over to her.

She backed away. She was going to break out into a run until she hit the wall of her house. Fucking SOB's, why'd they have to build the house here? Damn her luck. Was it really all that bad to have a funny name?

Soon he was pressing his body against hers, her back against the wet, hard wall. She could feel his breath tickling her skin. He lowered his head near her ear and whispered: "So disgustingly beautiful..." it sent shivers up and down her spine. Never before had she'd heard so, so...so entrancing...his eyes only made it worse...

"Sasuke..." she whispered. Then it clicked: NOT Sasuke! She tried to push him away, but he only pushed her further into the wall until she gave up on struggling.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily.

"What a poor flower you are." he smirked, lowering his face closer to hers so that they were nose to nose. She continued to glare at him, and he continued to smirk at her. "What are you doing outside, hmm?" he asked as he began to nibble on her ear.

Sakura let out a slight moan, but tried to push away. Like earlier, though, he wouldn't budge.

He stopped nibbling her ear and stared her in the eyes, and thought to himself. Why is he wasting time with her? What was he thinking when he did that? Nothing. That's the problem, he **always **thinks about his actions before he take them, what was wrong now? He just stared at her eyes, emerald green drawing him in. Then he whispered, "Why is no one here for your birthday?"as she spoke, he stared at he lips as they moved.

A little taken aback by his question, Sakura answered. "Mom and d-dad had a m-mission," she stuttered.

"And Sasuke?" he asked, not really caring about where he was.

"He went to find O-orochimaru..."she answered obediently, "He wanted m-more p-power in order t-to kill his b-brother..."

"I see.." he murmured, still watching her lips move. "No one cares about the little blossom?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering him, "They do...they're just...busy..." she was nervous as he stared at her lips moving. She couldn't let him kiss her...she promised herself her first kiss would be Sasuke, not some guy who looks like him, who could possibly be his older brother...the s-ranked criminal.

"What's your full name?" she asked trying again to see if he would answer her completely this time. Surprisingly- he did.

"Itachi...Uchiha..."He whispered even lower than before. She had to strain her ears to hear him even though he was right in front of her face. Before she could do anything, she felt him sucking on her bottom lip. When she didn't open he bit her, hard, and made her yelp and then, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every part of it.

Sakura let out a slight moan when she felt his hand entangled in her wet hair and push her further into him. When he finally broke the kiss, both of them were gasping for air.

"**Screw Sasuke! No one's ever kissed us like that before! Cha!**" Screamed inner Sakura.

'No one's ever kissed us before at all.' Sakura thought, 'I've betrayed Sasuke...'

Itachi just stared at her and how her head dropped after he'd kissed her. Then, the last thing he whispered to her was: "Happy birthday Cherry Blossom..." before walking away and leaving a confused Kunoichi, standing in the rain.

_**ItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSaku**_

**SM: there we go, the horror is over, I am done, although one day there's a possibility that I may make a sequel to this, but sadly, that day won't come anytime soon, wanna know why? Cause school is in session and I don't wanna go ah, school...it sucks, well, anyways, this is the first time I've ever done anything 'intimate' so please review, flamers are more than welcome** **I love getting harsh criticism from people I don't know (seriously better than your friend saying, "It's meh" to your face, or going, "It's not descriptive enough" and make you feel really bad or like saying something about their writing (although most of my friends write better than me) so please, flame away, although nice reviews are very much appreciated - Good bye, and have a nice day/evening/night (also sry it's so short but that's where I chose to end it, so ha! I am the author.**)


End file.
